


Saturation

by Akhoris



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhoris/pseuds/Akhoris
Summary: Après les evenements survenus à Altissia, Noctis n'en peut plus. Mais il est prince... non roi... et un roi se doit de garder la tête haute.





	Saturation

**Author's Note:**

> One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-huitième nuit du FoF sur le thème “décharger”  
> J’ai quelque peu retouché les faits de ce passage de l’histoire mais j’ai essayé d’en rester proche malgré tout.

Il en avait sa claque. Il saturait et se sentait sur le point d’exploser. Il allait finir par craquer. Emmuré dans un silence total, le regard perdu dans le lointain du paysage alors que le train dévorait les kilomètres, Noctis cachait ses sentiments derrière une apparente façade de calme, voire d’indifférence. Il avait été élevé pour prendre la suite de son père et en tant que tel, on lui avait appris à ne pas étaler ses faiblesses en public, à garder pour lui son désarroi. S’il était à cet instant totalement détruit par les doutes qui le rongeaient et les deuils qu’il ne pouvait pas faire en paix, il n’en montrait rien. Il ne fallait pas que ça apparaisse. Il fallait toujours qu’on le croit fort, sans faille... Qu’est-ce qu’il allait devenir ? Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire ? Tout reposait sur ses épaules et c’était bien trop tôt. Toute cette pression le forçait à se renfermer sur lui-même.   
Aux regards que lançait fréquemment Gladio à côté de lui, il savait que son gardien ne supportait pas cette réaction. Ce n’était pas dur à deviner. Le brun n’était pas de ce genre-là. Quand quelque chose le dérangeait, il le disait. Il était un gardien parfait, à ses yeux, mais il n’avait clairement aucun sens politique des choses. On ne lui demandait pas d’en avoir cependant. Mais s’il avait pu arrêter d’avoir cette nette envie dans les yeux de le secouer comme un prunier, ça l’aurait beaucoup arrangé. Il avait déjà suffisamment hurlé en espérant le voir sortir de son mutisme un peu plus tôt.  
Le train s’arrêta dans un crissement de métal à l’agonie et Noctis sut alors qu’ils étaient arrivés.   
Ils étaient si haut au-dessus de la terre quand ils sortirent. Des dizaines de mètres de métal les maintenaient bien en hauteur de la vallée où il ne voyait que désert et métal sans grand intérêt à ses yeux. Ils prirent l’ascenseur qui menait au fond de l’ancienne mine. Le tombeau était censé se trouver quelque part en dessous.   
Comment un tel marécage avait pu prendre vie ici ? Il n’en savait rien. Peut-être qu’avant que l’homme ne creuse pour en extraire tout ce qu’il pouvait, toute la région ressemblait à cela. Mais l’endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Et ça lui plaisait moins encore d’amener Ignis dans cet endroit dangereux... pas alors que le blond était aveugle. Ils prenaient trop de risques. Il avait tenté de lutter mais le regard sombre de son gardien l’avait dissuadé. Il était sûr que même Gladiolus ne savait plus ce qu’il voulait faire à ce propos. Il ne voulait pas exposer le blond au danger, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, ce qui imposait de faire une croix sur son souhait premier.  
Après quelques combats contre des créatures locales qui n’appréciaient guère la visite -ou appréciaient que trop de voir des proies descendre se jeter elle-même dans leurs gueules, difficile à dire – l'idée fut rapidement prise de prendre une pause. Ils n’avaient pas dormi depuis un moment, cela ferait du bien à tout le monde et vu qu’ils avaient repérés un sanctuaire... Alors que Gladiolus s’était presque aussitôt mis au travail de faire un camp pour la nuit et Ignis répertoriait l’inventaire de ce qui restait pour la cuisine, le tout dans un silence atrocement lourd, Noctis avait laissé son regard divaguer sur ce renfoncement rocheux si prolifique au milieu d’une zone si désertique. Prompto profitait de la vue pour faire quelques clichés. Le roi ne savait pas trop ce qu’il arrivait à percevoir dans cette obscurité mais ce n’était pas lui qui allait l’empêcher de s’occuper.   
Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, et lui, il se sentait errer comme une âme en peine. Il s’était alors éloigné au niveau d'un bout de falaise, avait trouvé une pierre suffisamment proche du bord pour avoir une vue sur le spectacle naturel des créatures à demi féline et pourtant reptiliennes qui rodaient en contrebas, mais aussi assez loin pour que Gladiolus ne se jette pas dans sa direction en hurlant de peur qu’il décide d’échapper à ses responsabilités en sautant ou qu’il soit maladroit au point de tomber... c’est pas qu’il n’aimait pas les attentions du gardien... c’est qu’il ne semblait pas croire en lui. Oui, mais est-ce qu’il lui donnait des raisons de croire ? Non... Aux yeux de celui qui ne peut comprendre les sentiments qui l’assaillent, il devait juste apparaitre comme un lâche.   
Alors quand le pas lourd de celui-ci, qu’il reconnaissait depuis tant d’années, s’arrêta quelques pas en arrière de lui, il tourna la tête sans grande volonté de discuter. Il savait qu’il allait encore se faire gueuler dessus. Immanquablement.   
“Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?”   
Gladio avait gardé le silence un instant en le fixant, comme s’il faisait l’effort, pour une fois, de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Ça n’eut pas autant d’efficacité que ça aurait pu mais Noctis remarqua cependant l’effort.  
“Je crois qu’il va falloir qu’on parle, mon prince...”  
L’utilisation du titre n’augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Noctis lâcha un soupir venant du plus profond de son cœur et se leva pour lui faire face.   
“Je t’écoute.”   
“Non, c’est moi qui t’écoute. Je n’arrive plus à te comprendre, Noct...”   
Le prince le fixa un instant à son tour, surpris. Un bel effort, définitivement. Et quelque chose craqua en lui. Il avait sans doute eu besoin de cette main tendue. De l’assurance que oui, quelqu’un serait là pour le rattraper. Ce fut comme si un barrage cédait soudainement sous le poids des drames qui composaient sa vie. Alors il lâcha tout. Alors il parla de tout. Il parla du poids qu’était son rôle depuis qu’il était tout jeune, de sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir gérer les choses aussi bien que le firent son père, le père de son père et.... Il lui parla de cette horrible sensation de solitude depuis qu’il savait Luna disparue au fond de l’eau, qu’il la savait perdue... et cette horreur qui s’imposait à lui quand il réalisait que sans lui, elle n’aurait certainement pas fait ce sacrifice. Il lui parla de la culpabilité qu’il ressentait pour Ignis, pour ces yeux qui ne pouvaient plus voir, pour tout ce qu’il avait consenti, une nouvelle fois pour lui. Il portait le poids d’un royaume, mais aussi celui de ses amis tous prêts à offrir tellement pour lui. Il leur en était reconnaissant mais c’était un tel fardeau. Ils étaient là, avec lui, offrant leur temps et leur vie dans une quête qui n’était nullement la leur, juste par dévotion envers lui et son trône.   
Il avait tout lâché. Il s’était mis peu à peu à hurler alors que les mots sortaient. Il avait face aux yeux ronds de Gladio qui avait d’abord été choqué de réaliser que non, Noctis n’était pas un adolescent insensible. C’était un roi en devenir mais il fallait lui laisser le temps... ce temps, Gladio n’avait pas été disposé à lui donner. Pour lui, il y avait l’urgence de la situation. Mais ce n’est pas en débourrant un chocobo par la manière forte qu’on obtient une bête stable dans sa tête et confiante. Il se rendait compte de son erreur. Il lui avait ouvert les bras. Il l’avait serré contre lui. Il avait senti les larmes de l’adolescent couler contre lui, humidifiant sa peau et le tissu qui la couvrait.   
Ignis et Prompto s’étaient rapprochés mais ils avaient gardé leur distance.   
Oui, un roi ne pleure pas. Mais là, entre eux... leur ami avait le droit d’être lui, le droit de décharger tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur... et ça il fallait qu’il le comprenne... que chacun le comprenne. Ils formeraient un mur plus solide contre l’adversité s’ils avaient conscience des failles des autres... plus encore celles de leur ami au destin si compliqué à accepter.


End file.
